Uncuffed
by Niamh13
Summary: CloudxYuffie - Morning fun. Rated M for Adult Content.


(Continuation of "Whirlwindaga" proceeding Chapter 7- and yes, I am the author "Rorania" so I do have my permission to do this;D)

WARNING: Rated M for Adult Content - You don't like it, please don't ruin it for those who do.

* * *

"_Cloud?"_

"_Hm."_

"_We should probably talk…tomorrow after we get the cuffs off."_

_Cloud cleared his throat. "Yeah."_

"_Well, no matter what happens tomorrow… I had fun this weekend…with you."_

_Cloud smiled. Tightening his arm around her briefly, he said, "So did I…and it was because of you."_

_She smiled, before snuggling down to sleep._

_Cloud let her warmth and light fragrance settle over him, before drifting off as well._

**Chapter ****八****: And Everyone Was Happy…Or Are They oO**

€ζөμĐҗ¥µҒ£łΣ

The next morning, Yuffie had rolled to her other side, taking Cloud with her and he awoke spooning her from behind with his hand in a very...unexpected place. His thumb rested right below her bare navel, which meant the rest of his hand lightly covered the front of her low-rise briefs. His eyes widened at the realization, right as Yuffie decided to shift and stretch, waking up. He pulled his hand away as she pressed against it, waking her up completely.

Her head twisted over her shoulder to glance at him. Her eyes were still sleepy so she slowly turned away and tried to sit up. Her cuffed arm stopped her of course and she flopped on her back with a huff. Cloud scooted his head back so not to get hit.

She turned her head on the pillow to look at him. Though it made her hair a wild mess, Cloud thought she looked adorable. He blinked, really not understanding his newfound view of the petite ninja.

"I can't wait to get these stupid things off," she spoke as she stretched her free arm up, before wrapping it under her head as she rolled to her side to face him.

Cloud made a noise in agreement. He had mixed feeling when it came to that, since the cuffs let him spend time with her, no questions asked, but taking them off meant though he could tell her how he felt, it also that meant she could also reject him. He really didn't want to screw things up like he'd done with Tifa.

He knew all her actions towards him should lead him to believe he'd get a favourable response, but his experience with the opposite sex so far gave him no confidence.

"I'm sorry we didn't get Tifa to notice you," Yuffie said suddenly.

Cloud looked at her in surprise. Her eyes were huge and apologetic and even a little…sad. Realizing he'd been quiet a long time and she'd probably gotten the wrong idea, he shook his head.

"I'm not—"

The door burst open then, cutting off Cloud's words and causing Yuffie to shriek.

"Come on, you sinners!" bellowed Cid. "Gotta get those cuffs off ya so Cloud can finally come to his senses."

The couple sat up and Yuffie clutched the covers to her lap, glaring at the pilot.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking, you cancerous caveman! Get out!" she yelled.

Cloud winced and held his head. He was not a morning person.

"Cid?" came Tifa's voice outside the room. "Cid, what are you doing? Leave them alone."

She came into view and pulled on Cid's arm. He held firm. "Not yet," he argued. He held up what looked like a scroll. "That magician guy gave me this. Said they have to say what's on it together and 'mean it' or some such shit. Here ya go, Cloud," he added, before tossing it to the other blond.

Cloud caught it, as Tifa forced the cursing pilot from the room. With an apologetic smile, Tifa closed the door behind them, sounds of her scolding the older man coming through the door.

Cloud lowered his arm and held the scroll out between him and Yuffie They both looked at it, before glancing up at each other.

"You ready?" she asked.

Cloud nodded and started to unroll it. It was in a different language. Yuffie frowned.

"How are we supposed to 'mean' what we say if we don't know what it says?"

A regular piece of paper fell from the center as Cloud finished unrolling it. He picked it up and unfolding it. Yuffie scooted closer to see what it said:

_The cuffs are called 'A Lover's Touch'. They were to get two people to admit they were in love, so only an honest declaration of true love or true disinterest will get them off. The upper half of the scroll declares your love, so the bottom half declares the opposite._

_Beware because if you lie, your future relationships will be cursed._

_Again, so sorry about this._

_G. Yomoto_

Yuffie snorted. "Bastard doesn't even have the guts to give it to us himself."

Cloud was trying not to panic. He briefly wondered how of all reactions, that was the one she chose. He, rather, focused on how they had to declare themselves one way or another right then. And at the same time. So if her words were different then his, there'd be no going back, since they'd already have said them.

Glancing at her, he saw she'd cocked her head at him. "I-it's okay, Cloud. I get it. You don't have to lie to save my feelings. It'd probably curse any chance you'd have with Tifa. So don't worry about me. I don't—"

"No," he interrupted her. She looked at him surprised, hoping against hope that their flirtations hadn't been just a fun distraction. "I…don't feel that way about Tifa anymore…."

Yuffie was looking at him with wide eager eyes, so he continued.

"I haven't…not since you…kissed me."

Her mouth parted as what he said sunk in. He scratched the back of his head, not sure how to go on.

"But…how?" Yuffie finally got out. She didn't believe that he could forget about Tifa so quickly, just because of her - no matter how much she'd like him to.

Cloud shook his head. "I just see her with Reeve and I know she's never been that happy with me. And I know I've never been as happy," he met her gaze, "as when I'm with you."

Her gaze was wide-eyed as she felt herself stop breathing. She must've sat there too long, for he turned his head away, embarrassed.

Quickly shifting onto her knees, Yuffie watched Cloud glance at her curiously, before she straddled his lap. His eyes widened and his breathing became difficult as he was distracted by her bare thighs resting across his still clad ones. Gripping his upper arm with her free hand, she leaned in with a smile and kissed him. He was still a little stunned and sat there dumbly when she pulled away.

Still smiling, she grabbed the scroll from his hand and held it up.

"What do you say we make it official, so you can stop being a gentleman and ravish me thoroughly."

She giggled at the look on his face. It was contagious, and he gave out a relieved sort of laughter. Giving him the scroll to hold open, she shifted around in his lap to sit her back against his chest so they could both read the scroll at once.

Together, they slowly read, their words matching till the end. Yuffie gave a little gasp as they watched the cuffs melt away before materializing on the bed next to them. She turned her head to look up at Cloud, who smiled down at her. His two free hands gripped her hips and lifted her off his lap, setting her to the side before he stood and headed towards the door.

Yuffie looked at him in askance, until she saw him turn the deadbolt in the door and chain it. He turned back to her, his face happy, and returned to the bed as she slowly smiled at him.

"I've had enough of Cid barging in like an errant father."

Yuffie giggled and nodded as she got on her knees, meeting him at the edge of the bed with a kiss, which he returned hungrily. She immediately started tugging the zipper of his clothing down, and he helped her, shrugging it off his shoulders. He wore a black tank under it and that came off as well. When her hands went to his pants, he pushed her backwards onto the bed.

He grinned at her look of surprise as his hands went to his zipper, undoing the catch. She smiled back before lifting her hands to her top and pulling it over her head. At the same time, he shoved his pants and boxers to the ground and kicked them off. His morning arousal hadn't lessened and she stared at it, her eyes wide as his own gaze scanned her form. His chest was as defined as his arms and she couldn't help but reach out to touch it.

Cloud's eyes were wide with awe, not having seen a naked women before, except in the dirty rags the guys kept in their bunks during his Shinra days. He'd succumbed to a one night stand in his years after Zack passed, but that had been more groping, less seeing and he'd been most certainly three sheets to the wind. Yuffie certainly didn't match the voluptuous models in those rags, but she looked much more beautiful in his opinion.

He stepped into her touch, kneeling on the bed. Wrapping an arm around her, he laid them back on the bed, before sealing his mouth over hers. She moaned as he settled between her legs. He pressed himself against her suddenly and she gasped. Cloud lifted his head then, and she peered up at him confused.

"Are you sure this isn't too fast?" he asked, his voice husky.

Yuffie lifted her head and pressed her lips to his in answer. He went with it, working his mouth over hers. Their tongues tangled, rubbing together suggestively, causing Cloud to buck against her. He broke the kiss again.

Panting, he said, "Have you ever done this before?"

Breathing heavy as well, she shook her head.

"Er, well…it's supposed to hurt the first time. Do you still want…"

Her hands massaging along his scalp, Yuffie nodded hurriedly. "I'm fine."

He lowered his head to her chest, kissing her collarbone as he shifted onto one arm above her. His other hand slipped down her side, his thumb brushing her nipple, before continuing on down between her legs. He tugged on her panties, and she shifted her hips to let him pull them down and she kicked them the rest of the way off.

Yuffie jumped slightly at the first probe of his fingers, before relaxing as he dipped into the wet warmth there and rubbed them up to circle her clit. He vaguely remembered that that was a "magic" spot for women.

His mouth was trailing kisses down her chest and as he tongued her nipple, his finger slid gently into her tight opening. He slid another finger into her as he started to suck on her nipple. Yuffie was moaning, her hands clenching in his hair. She gasped out his name and he pulled his fingers from her and shifted up over her. Not wanting him to draw it out any further, she slipped her hands down his chest to circle and flick his nipple. He made a soft grunt and closed his eyes. She smiled as she reached down between them and grasped him. His eyes flew open then, before shutting tightly as she fitted him against her opening, another soft grunt emitting from his throat. His head swooped to hers, taking her mouth in a ferocious kiss that she took delight in, liking that she could cause such a strong reaction in him. When his hips started pushing against hers, though, she tensed. It didn't hurt but it was uncomfortable. He was huge.

Cloud pulled back, noticing her tension. She looked apologetic and he understood. His hands started running over her, squeezing and caressing. His mouth went to her neck, sucking and kissing, nibbling on her ear. He had stopped pushing below, so she slowly began to relax again.

Fitting himself up against her, she tensed slightly, though he could tell she tried not to. Dipping his fingers between her legs, he focused on her clit, rubbing it sensuously as he tongued her neck. Soon she was bucking against him and he slipped inside her a little. She froze, and so did he. He bit his lip as he held himself above her. She had tensed around his head and it was killing him not to automatically thrust into her.

Thankfully, he felt her forcibly relax and he couldn't help but pull out slightly and thrust the bit she'd allowed. At her gasp, he stopped. She lifted his head and he looked down at her concerned, though panting with the exertion of holding back.

"Just hold me and do it quick," she breathed.

Cloud nodded, giving her a quick kiss before she pulled him down on top of her. With his full length pressed against her, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face into his neck, planting her feet on the bed. His mouth next to her ear, he breathed, "I love you," right before he thrust all the way in.

Tears sprang to her eyes at the sharp pain. He stilled, kissing her temple and smoothing her hair. He started murmuring apologies into her ear and telling her how good she felt around him. The pain faded as Cloud's breath tickled her neck and ear, his deep mutterings renewing her arousal. Knowing he was practically dying from not being able to move, she nodded for him to continue. He did tentatively, noticing her small winces. But she stopped after a few thrusts, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding tight.

Cloud took that as his cue to move faster. Yuffie's gasps of pleasure soon filled his ears and he shut his eyes briefly to savour the sensation of being inside her. He felt her teeth tug lightly on his ear, her breath raising the hairs on his neck and he cried out, thrusting deeper. Soon her hips were lifting against his as his pace increased. His short grunts mixed with her gasps of pleasure as he pumped into her.

Their exclamations grew steadily louder and the bed began to shake as they neared their climaxes. Cloud's thrusts grew rough and Yuffie put her hands up to press back against the headboard. She shouted his name as she came, and Cloud froze as she clenched around him setting off his own orgasm. He jerked into her several more times before he was finally spent and collapsed on top of her, both of them shuddering.

When she started to cough from lack of air, he lifted himself off her and pulled the sheet up over them. He spooned her, his arm around her waist. She covered his hand with hers, snuggling back against him.

"I need a shower," she said.

Cloud made a non-committal noise and adjusted his head on the pillow, his eyes closed.

"You need a shower too," she added.

"Later," he muttered, tightening his hold on her.

Yuffie smiled. Who knew Cloud liked post-coital cuddling?

They woke an hour later to Cloud's PHS ringing. Reaching over to the nightstand, Yuffie answered it.

"For the love of Leviathan, what do you want?" she groaned.

She pulled the phone from her ear, wincing as Cid yelled in the background.

"_Tell em to quit fornicatin' like fuckin' chocobos and get the hell down here so we can—"_

Tifa started shushing him, so Yuffie put it back up to her ear to hear.

"Yuffie? I'm so sorry, but we wanted to have a slightly early dinner to say goodbye before everyone takes off."

Yuffie sighed. "That's fine. We just need to shower real quick and we'll be down."

"Great. We'll see you then."

Yuffie said goodbye and hung up, turning to Cloud. His face was pressed into the pillow, one eye showing and it was open looking up at her. She smiled at him. He slowly pushed himself up and scooted towards her. His hand went to the back of her neck and pulled her into a long, slow kiss. With a groan, Yuffie pulled away gently.

"Cloud, we'll never make it downstairs if you keep doing that."

He shrugged, "So what?"

"So," she huffed as she turned to the edge of the bed and hung her legs over the side, "we're having a 'farewell dinner' and Cid is having an apoplectic fit because we're not down there yet. Gaia knows, he'll cough to death just to make us feel bad, since we wouldn't come out to say goodbye."

Cloud quickly moved up behind her and tugged her back against this bare chest and she smiled. His hand moved up to massage her breast as he kissed her neck. Yuffie bit her lip, wanting to say the hell with it with the whole group, but they had all the time they wanted afterwards. Forcing herself, she pulled away and ran across the room to the bathroom. She glanced back at him and giggled seeing his uncharacteristic pout. Shaking her head at him, she continued in, leaving the door ajar as she started the shower. She heard Cloud grumbling under his breath as she stepped under the spray and wet her hair.

He entered the bathroom a moment later, and stepped into the stall behind her. Turning to him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he leaned in to kiss her. Their tongues met and tangled as he deepened the kiss. The feel of his body pressed against hers, combined with the water beating along her back stimulated her a lot faster than she thought possible and when she gripped him, she was satisfied that he was already hard. Sensing her sudden flare of arousal, his hands slid over her behind and lifted her against him. He turned them, pressing her against the wall as he slid all the way in. He gritted his teeth as he started thrusting, feeling her purposely contract her walls around him. Lifting her thighs over his arms, he deepened his thrusts, eliciting low moans from deep in her throat. The sound turned him on even more and his pace quickened, his thrusts growing erratic. The over-stimuli from the shower quickly sent Yuffie over the edge and she came with a loud 'uhn'. Her climax came unexpectedly and Cloud came with a loud cry as well, continuing to pump into her as she milked him of his seed. They rested against the wall a moment before he finally pulled out of her. His hands rested on her hips until he was sure she was steady on her feet.

Interspersed with kisses, they both finished cleaning up, Yuffie fending off Cloud's more amorous caresses. She was quick about her business though, and hopped out before he was finished, laughing at his disappointed sigh.

She was dressed and brushing her hair when he emerged from the bathroom in only a towel. As he moved across the room to grab his clothes, Yuffie watched him.

"Oh, yes," she started, "You are definitely going to have to wear that later."

He glanced over at her and then down at himself, before giving her an amused grin. He straightened and yanked off the towel before putting his pants on. Yuffie turned away, despite having already seen him naked. She didn't want to be tempted. Or have him tempted.

They finished dressing and quickly headed out before they could get distracted again. At the bottom of the stairs, the concierge told them their party was in the entertainment room. They entered, hands clasped. Yuffie let go of his hand briefly, waving both in the air.

"Hey everybody! Look, no cuffs!"

There was a chorus of "oh good" and "it worked" and a "finally" from the group. Cloud placed his hands lightly on her waist from behind, signaling her to continue into the room.

" 'Bout damn time," Cid muttered, lighting another cigarette as Yuffie and Cloud sat on the couch where Barret and curiously, Vincent, were playing a video game.

"Cid!" Tifa exclaimed, batting the cigarette out of his mouth and onto the floor. He gave her an incredulous look. "There's no smoking in here. Look," she pointed at the NO SMOKING sign on the wall.

Shaking his head, Cid argued, "Like I fuckin' care." He stood and headed for the terrace, grumbling about a person's rights.

Tifa shook her head at him before turning to the newly arrived couple.

"So how'd you get them off?" she asked, referring to the cuffs.

"Yeah," Reeve spoke up. "I'm rather curious about these key-less cuffs."

Yuffie gave him a peculiar look, while Red spoke up. "They are a peculiar set… Perhaps if Yomoto does not want them back, I could take them and possibly find out their origin."

After Reeve gave her a bemused frown, Yuffie just shook her head and turned to Red. "Sure. They're all yours."

"What'd that scroll say?" asked Tifa.

"Oh, uh…" Yuffie glanced at Cloud.

He blinked and cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. "Well, it was…just…"

"We had to declare our love or utter dislike for each other," Yuffie blurted, slightly hurt by Cloud's reluctance to say anything.

There were looks of surprise all around, except Vincent who's focus was on the video game.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Barret. "A pair of pussy-cuffs?"

Tifa reached over and smacked him on the back of the head. "Watch your mouth."

Barret shrugged and turned back to his game.

"Well, from how long it took you two to leave your room, I'd say it turned out favourable for you two," Reeve conjectured good-naturedly.

Instead of blushing, Yuffie looked at Cloud pointedly. He coughed and avoided her gaze. "What?"

Rolling her eyes, Yuffie stood up with a huff and left the room. Seeing this, Cloud leaped up and hurried after her. Reeve glanced around the room, his gaze innocent.

"Was it something I said?"

Outside the hotel, Cloud caught up with Yuffie, grabbing her arm.

"Yuffie, stop."

She paused, but she didn't turn.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

At that she turned, her face showing hurt. "Why won't you just tell them? Am I that embarrassing to be with?"

"No!" he returned. "I'm just…" he sighed, shaking his head. "It's not like that. Even if I was with Tifa, I…I'm not good with you know…"

Yuffie's eyebrows were raised. "What? Being honest? You had no problem kissing me in front of them or letting them think we're sleeping together."

Cloud reddened. "That was different. It wasn't supposed to be real. Now it is, and I'm just… It's just new and…" he shifted looking at his feet before meeting her gaze. "You're my first…real…girlfriend."

The angry look melted off her face and her lips parted. She'd never had a boyfriend either.

Suddenly, Cloud had an armful of Yuffie as she threw herself into his arms. Thankful that he didn't mess everything up, he hugged her back. After a moment, she pulled away and met his gaze.

"Now just tell them that, and I might let you sleep with me tonight."

Cloud's happy grin dipped at her words. She gave him a challenging look, till he finally sighed and nodded.

They returned to the entertainment room. The group glanced over, surprised to see Cloud hunched over with Yuffie on his back his arms holding under her legs and her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. They were both smiling, more startling was seeing one on Cloud's face of course. Yuffie had been whispering all the things she would do for him that night and adding a few things he could do for her, some so ridiculous that she laughed, causing him to chuckle.

"Hey, Reeve," Cloud called as Yuffie giggled into his shoulder. Reeve raised his eyebrows. "It did work out very well for the both of us." Cloud glanced to the side at Yuffie who had sobered slightly, though a huge grin was still on her face. "I'm crazy about her."

Yuffie beamed at him and their noses brushed. She turned to Reeve then. "And I'm nuts for Spiky-head as well."

Tifa covered her mouth to hide her laughter as she beamed at the couple. Barret and Cid had a look of disgust on their faces and Red was watching everyone curiously, not sure what the big deal was. He'd known they were hot for each other all week - their union was only inevitable. Vincent was still staring at the screen.

Reeve let out a chuckle. "Well, it's about damn time you two admitted it."

Tifa laughed after that. Yuffie and Cloud grinned at each other as she slid off his back to the floor. They kissed briefly, so as not to aggravate the "older" crowd, before Yuffie moved over to the couch next to Vincent.

Tifa and Reeve came up to Cloud, as did Red. Tifa was giving him a look like she was bursting to say something. He lifted an eyebrow at her, a soft smile still on her face.

Finally, she rushed forward throwing her arms around him and giving him a tight hug. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Cloud patted her back as he glanced at Reeve over her shoulder. The older man just rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Tifa pulled back, still beaming. "You two complement each other so well. She makes you smile and you seem to have a calming effect that makes her more mature."

Reeve grabbed her waist and pulled her back. "Calm down, dear."

Cloud laughed at Tifa's pout at his words. He scratched the back of his head.

"So how did it all happen?" Tifa asked turning her attention back to Cloud.

"Uh, well…" Cloud proceeded to tell him what really happened that weekend, not seeing the point in hiding it.

Meanwhile, on the couch Yuffie was talking, or trying to, to Vincent.

"Hey, Vinny. How's it going?"

"…"

"Aw, come on. Don't go back into your dotdotdot shell," she groaned.

"…Congratulations."

Yuffie blinked, staring wide-eyed at the gunslinger. "Uh…thanks."

"I assume you will be getting married soon." He added, still in a monotone.

Yuffie's jaw dropped. "…Huh?"

"You love each other. Marriage is the next step, is it not?"

"Uh…"

"He has not asked?"

Yuffie frowned. "Of course not."

"…I am sorry."

Her frowned deepened. "Don't be. I don't want him to propose. We just started seeing each other. We're not ready for marriage." As she spoke her voice got higher with indignation. _What was **wrong** with him?_

Vincent said nothing, still staring at his damn video game. Yuffie glanced at it and that was then that she realized he was playing the fighting game produced in honour of the Jenova war heroes. Vincent's character was beating the crap out of the CG-Cloud character.

€ζөμĐҗ¥µҒ£łΣ

* * *

**AN: **_Alright, that is the end (I started out a Yuffentine shipper;P). Thanks to whoever kept up with this and sorry if I left anything out there, but that is if I ever get the motivation to write a sequel since any more Cloud/Yuffie fics from me will be based off this story most likely. _

_Sorry again for the random Author Account change - it annoyed me too. Anyroad, read & review. I promise I'll get a note back to all of you._


End file.
